Undertale - Broken Reality
by Master Porky Minch
Summary: From the boundaries of existence, he comes to finish what he started. And this time, nothing is going to stop him. Sequel to Undertale - Post Genocide
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Just a quick little note before we get started on this, because I have quite a few things to say.**

**First and foremost, I want to apologize to everybody who has been so patiently waiting for this to be made. I've let myself get very distracted from my works, whether it be from personal crises, focusing on other aspects of life, or just plain laziness on my part. I'm truly sorry that I've kept you waiting so long on this, and I thank you for being so patient with me. I'm sure many of you have wondered if I perhaps lost interest in the story, or just decided not to make it for whatever reason. I've always wanted to continue the story, but until now, just never gave myself the time for it.**

**Secondly, however, I want to thank all of you for your continued support. When I had posted the first chapter of "Undertale - Post Genocide" to this website, I never thought that I would see it grow in the way it did. Watching so many people enjoy reading it, as I enjoyed writing it, watching the moments of true success I had in it, while also experiencing trip ups here and there, has been an amazing experience. So far, that story is by far my favorite that I've ever written, both from the writing itself and the enjoyment others have gotten from it. All I can say is, truly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you all.**

**And now, at long last, we finally descend to the sequel. Will it be as good as the original work? Will I learn from the dos and don'ts of the last story and make this continuation even better, or will sequelitis show its face in this installment? If there's one thing "Undertale - Post Genocide" has taught me, it's that not everything turns out the way you plan. There were so many changes of ideas and visions that happened between the first chapter and the very end of that story, and I'm sure that this story won't be any different. Wherever the road may take this story, I'm excited to experience it with you all once again.**

**Well, I think that's enough rambling on my part. You didn't come here to see a bible-sized author's note. So, without any further ado, let's begin.**


	2. Blueprints to Vengeance

**Chapter 1**

**Blueprints to Vengeance**

The entire area seemed so foreign to him... he had no idea where he was, nor did he know where he was going. The only thing he knew was that he wasn't supposed to be there, and he had to get out of there.

His heart raced and his breath was wild as he ran as fast as he could through the darkness, the only light he could possibly provide for himself being on his head, his hair glowing with intense light and heat like a flame as he desperately searched for the way out, or at least some sign that he wasn't going in complete circles. His sense of direction was almost completely shattered as he continued on, looking wildly, and seeing nothing but walls of rock everywhere he looked.

Just when he was beginning to think that he was doomed to see nothing but rock walls, he caught sight of something forming just from the corner of his eye. He turned his entire body to face that direction, seeing the sight of what appeared to be a Froggit forming. Its entire body was devoid of all color, only appearing as a depressing shade of gray as it appeared from seemingly nowhere. As soon as it was fully formed, however, it came to life with a vibrant teal glow, setting a pair of blank, yellow eyes on him.

"Oh, come on... don't you have any other heads to mess with?" he asked with a growl as he looked at the Froggit, his left hand lighting up with orange and red fires as he was ready to deal with the newly formed enemy.

With a little distorted cry, which sounded to be a croak, twisted and interfered with by a volley of what could only be described as some strange, garbled speech, the Froggit threw itself forward at a great speed towards him. Without wasting any time, he swiftly stepped to the right, dodging the attack. As soon as he had the perfect position, before the Froggit could make it to the ground, he gave a nearly broken cry as he swung his fiery hand up in a chopping motion, hitting the Froggit directly on the throat and decapitating it. Not a drop of blood spilled, however, and the now separated body and head continued their descent from the leap, as if their separation hadn't affected either of them one bit.

As soon as the head and the body hit the ground, they both vanished into thin air just as suddenly as they had appeared, leaving him alone once more to ponder on what had just happened. This had been the third time already that something like that had happened to him. Was that Froggit real, being some sort of strange force that was trying to kill him, or at least keep him down there? Or was it not even real, and merely just a part of his imagination? It didn't really matter at the moment. The only things that mattered was that it was gone, and if he didn't escape soon, it was going to be back real soon.

"Where's the damn exit?! I gotta get out of here!" he yelled as he began to run again, running at a speed faster than he could have ever imagined himself being capable of. His heart continued to pound, his head beginning to hurt as his mind was gradually unraveling before him. This all had to be some sort of hellish nightmare, or an elaborate joke being pulled on him by his two fellow monsters. There was no way that this could be real.

He ran and ran for what seemed like hours on end before he began to see some kind of reflection of his flame on the ground. He continued to run towards it, like a moth drawn to a light, only realizing what it was he was heading towards just before he ran himself off the ledge. He came to a stop, now at a complete dead end with a river of water right in front of him.

"Grah! Damn it! Why couldn't I have been created with the ability to swim?!" he growled as he gripped his head very hard, to the point where his fingernails would have punctured the skin on his head if he had gripped it any harder. His right foot continuously stomped on the ground, the insanity creeping into him and his frustration of being unable to escape culminating into a mild tantrum.

'Hmhmhmhm... such a sad, pitiful attempt to escape... it would actually be quite funny, if it weren't so pathetic.'

That voice... that distorted, computer like voice, speaking in a language that he was completely incapable of understanding, yet somehow forcing him to know what it said regardless. It was the same voice he had heard when he had first awakened in this seemingly endless labyrinth of darkness and stone.

In a moment of sheer desperation of finding any answers to anything that was going on, he turned around to see who was responsible for what was going on. It was a moment he had come to regret. As immediately as he laid eyes on who it was that was speaking to him, he felt as if his brain was about to blow right out of his head. The sight was absolutely maddening, even though it was just somebody standing there. He stood there, a smug, mocking smirk on his face, both of his eye sockets appearing completely hollow, with his right one almost shut, accompanied by a large crack. His body was completely white, void of any color, and he wore a black cloak of sorts that completely covered anything below his neck, save for his hands.

"You... you're the one who's causing this!" he yelled as he completely turned to face the being. His left hand lit up with a blazing fire once again, as his right hand began to be surrounded by a purple smog of sorts. "What the Hell do you want from me?!" He brought his hands together in front of them and yelled as the fire and the smog around his hands disappeared, instead appearing as an intense red and purple wind of poison and heat, blowing from around him towards the being.

The being simply scoffed at the incoming attack and remained completely still, putting his hands calmly into the pockets of his cloak. The winds blew to him and struck him, but the man made no reactions. No yells of pain or attempts to protect himself from the attack. He just stood there and took the full force of his attack, not a single burn appearing on him despite the intense heat and toxicity of the attack. Even the cloak on his body was completely undamaged, simply being blown a bit from the strength of the wind, as if the attack were but a slight gust.

"...N... no way..." he stuttered as he took a step back, horrified as the mysterious being in front of him remained completely unharmed. "How... how could that do nothing...? Who... what... are you...?"

'Even for you, is the answer not obvious?" the being responded nonchalantly as it moved its hands out of its pockets and held the left one up for him to stare at the gaping hole in the palm of it. 'How could an attack harm something that isn't even there?'

"Y... you... stop fucking with my head! What do you want from me?!"

The being didn't seem to answer, and began to lazily move his left hand around, his pupils of white appearing in his seemingly hollow eye sockets and never leaving the hole in the palm of his hands. 'Yet despite the futility of that attack, I must at least give you some credit for the idea of such an attack. A combination of intense heat and lethal radiation all concentrated into one force to burn your opponent's body and damage them internally at once. For someone as foolish and hopeless as you, I must admit that is quite the ingenious attack. Perhaps if you had tried it against any other opponent, you might have actually managed to harm them.' the being taunted before the movement of his hand stopped, and his white pupil now looked through the hole, looking at the helpless creature that stood before him.

He tried to take another step back from the being, having the feeling that he was going to have to try to avoid an incoming attack, only to be reminded of the obstacle that stood between him and his possible escape as he almost fell backwards into the waters behind him. There was no more room for him to try to avoid any incoming attack that might come his way, and his most powerful attack didn't seem to do anything to the being that taunted and tormented him, making the only option available being to brace himself for whatever else the being may have tried to do.

'...I must confess... that previous attack of yours has me quite interested.' the being admitted as the pupils disappeared once again, yet his left hand remained up. '...Would you mind if I were to give it a try?'

With a wicked chuckle and a turn of his hand, the mysterious being snapped his fingers, and all from around him, a wind blew towards his enemy from behind him, much like the wind of fire and poison used against him shortly before, yet this time, the wind was completely purple and much darker, so much so to the point where it was impossible to be seen as it blended in with their surroundings, revealed only by the heat and light that protruded from the head of his target, who watched helplessly as the attack came straight for him, with no way to dodge or avoid the attack that didn't involve throwing himself into the water.

Taking the full force of the attack, he began to scream out loudly in agony. His entire body felt as if it was getting torn apart, his screams seemingly drowned out in the sounds of what sounded to be distorted electronic speech, blaring out in a head breaking loud volume. As his body felt as if it were being torn in two by the power of the attack, and while his brain felt as if it were being shredded by the loud sound, his eyes were forced wide open as he began to see... things. He really wasn't able to make out what exactly they were supposed to be, but whatever they were only added more to his suffering, his eyes desperately trying to close, to pry themselves away from what he was seeing, but failing to do so.

Just when he was believing that things couldn't get any worse, the force of the attack became too much for him to keep his balance, and before he knew it, the attack threw him into the waters behind him, the river splashing loudly and spitting much of itself into the air as he went crashing into it.

With almost no time to realize what had just happened, he began to register the ice cold temperature of the water he was in, which was so dark that he couldn't even see his own hands when his eyes desperately searched for the surface that he had just fallen from. Every instinct of his began to scream at him to get out of the water. He began to frantically kick his legs and swing his arms in an attempt to at least get his head out of the water so he could breathe. As he did, however, he began to find the mere act of moving to become more difficult for him. The water quickly began to feel more like quicksand to him, his movements becoming gradually more limited, and the dark liquid slowly pulling him down deeper.

It didn't take long until he was completely unable to move, his frantic attempts of escape only earning him the feeling of all of the water pushing back on him, keeping him well trapped in there. His thoughts and burning desperation to get out of the water began to gradually become fuzzy and his chest began to ache as his body was denied the necessary life giving breaths it so craved. His body began to feel hot, but he could barely feel it as he slowly began to drift out of consciousness. Despite his natural preference to live, he began to think that perhaps the sweet release of unconsciousness, and possibly even death, was the only way that he would be able to escape the torment that was happening. If he had a choice, he supposed that suffocation would be more welcome than spending another second with whatever that thing was that tormented him.

It seemed that he wouldn't be given that choice, however. Just as he thought he could finally slip out of consciousness and escape the torment that plagued him, he could feel himself suddenly be lifted out of the waters by some unseen force. As soon as his mouth came up from the water, his instincts once again took over and he began to gasp for air, coughing profusely from the denial of breath. He tried to move his arms again to get back to land, but this proved to be impossible, as he still wasn't able to move. He looked down, unable to see very much, as the bright glowing of his hair had since ceased, but with what little he could see, he was able to work out that he was being held up in the air by an invisible force, keeping him in place just above the waters. He put two and two together to realize that the water hadn't changed at all while he was in there; he was being held in place there by whatever it was that held him in the air now.

Before he knew it, he was suddenly pulled right back in front of the bizarre being, who stared at him with hollow sockets and a hushed chuckle of amusement. He growled and began to struggle to regain control of his body, but the effort was futile. It only earned more amusement from the being that held him in place, who relished far too much in his suffering. 'What's the matter? Getting a bit of a _sinking_ feeling?' the being taunted with a little chuckle. 'Well, worry not. I know the feeling of being all _washed up_.'

Just when he thought the torture couldn't get any worse. Now, this freak was making puns about the fact that he had almost drowned him? "I don't know what I did to get myself on your shitlist..." he began, taking hard, deep breaths in an attempt to compensate for the oxygen that he was unable to take in while in the water. "...But if you're going to start mocking me... then do me a favor and just kill me now. Just being forced to look at your ugly mug is already torture enough as it is..."

'Ooh. Begging for death now, are we? I will admit, that's the exact opposite of what I had expected you to do at this point.' the being said before shaking his head and getting in closer, coming so close that their faces were just inches away from each other, his eyes locked into those hollow sockets. 'I could easily end your existence if I wanted to... but what exactly would be the point in that? Why waste such a potentially useful assistant?'

"A... assistant? To you?" he spat out, trying his best to act brave and strong, despite the terror that coursed throughout his entire body. "And what exactly would you be wanting me to do? Huh? Act as your personal punching bag? Take notes of whoever else you decide to torture?"

'All fine enough ideas, but no.' the being replied as he backed away a little bit, just enough so that both of their faces were still close, but far away enough for each to see the entirety of the other's. 'On the contrary, your creator has a certain debt to be paid, and I aim to make him finally pay... and all I am asking of you is to help me with that.'

"Y... you want... Chara...?" He was taken aback by what was just explained to him. His creator having a debt with him? What did that even mean? To his knowledge, he had never seen this being before, much less seen his former master interact with him at any point.

"No... I won't help you." he growled. His hair began to grow brighter and hot once again as he tried to ignite his powers once again, despite his inability to move. "You think that I would help you, after everything you've done to me?! That I would let you treat my creator the way you've been treating me?! I would rather die than help you!"

'Hmmmm... is that so?' the being questioned. '...How peculiar... perhaps I didn't make myself very clear...' His white glowing pupils appeared once again as he held up his left hand towards the head of his trapped victim, keeping it there and watching through the hole in his palm as he looked at the hand that was now in front of him.

'...You are not the one in control here.'

He could do nothing as the being put his hand on his head and holding it there. Despite the fact that he wasn't gripping his head too hard, he couldn't help but begin to cry out in pain once again as his head began to feel a great pain. It felt as if someone was drilling into his brain and tearing out every inch of it along the way.

In just a few seconds, however, the screaming had stopped, the entire area becoming silent once again. The being released him from his grip and let him plop to the ground like a rag doll, completely still.

When the being gave a little gesture upwards, however, he began to stand up on command, looking at the being with a completely blank stare. 'Yes... that's more like it... in just a few short hours, the boy will be mine... and the world of the living will remember me once more...' He began to laugh into the air, his horrible laughter echoing throughout the stone walls.

Frisk woke up with a bit of a start, taking in a deep breath as her eyes opened and began to try to adjust to the darkness of the night.

With a few blinks, she was able to take in her surroundings, seeing the familiar layout of her room, the only light in the entire room being the light of the moon that managed to pierce the blinds in her window. She was still in her pajamas and under the covers of her bed, feeling slightly sweaty and sticky. It was a very warm summer night tonight, and the ceiling fan that was spinning above her was only doing so much for her.

With a little curious huff, she slowly turned to her right to look at her nightstand, where a digital alarm clock was laying dormant. The time was 1:30 AM.

She gave a slightly irritated sigh and shook her head as she turned facing upwards once again, laying there for a little bit before giving another sigh of defeat and squirming out of her bed sheets, writing her waking up so early to her room getting too warm. The family had yet to install an air conditioner in the house, and whether or not they would ever do so was beyond her at that point.

As she continued to lay there, however, she noticed that the door to her room was slightly cracked open. She found that odd, as she could have sworn that she closed it before she went to bed. Her noticing that, however, was followed by her hearing what sounded to be slight breathing from the left side of her bed. Somebody was in there with her.

She turned around somewhat quickly to her left to see who it was that was visiting her room. Her eyes were met by the silhouette of the one who stood there, being too dark to make out many of their features. The two features that she could make out were the height, which was only slightly taller than she was, and the eyes, which almost seemed to glow against the dark of her room with their strong, red color.

When she made out these features, she settled down a little bit, her alertness changing to confusion. "...Chara?"

"Oh... uhhh... h-hey, Frisk." Chara stammered nervously his voice somewhat comforting, though in some way, traumatic for Frisk to hear. "Uhhh... s-sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Oh... no, no. You didn't." Frisk assured, though she wasn't too sure whether Chara was the one responsible for her waking up so early or not. "...What are you still doing up? It's 1:30 in the morning."

"Yeah... I know." Chara said with a little sigh as he looked down a bit. "...I'm... having a hard time getting to sleep."

Frisk gave a little thoughtful hum before sitting herself up on the bed, holding her hand out to invite Chara to sit with her. After a moments hesitation, Chara sat down on the bed with her. With him closer to her and the night light shining just a bit more on him, Frisk was able to see more of his familiar features. His brown hair was slightly lighter than hers, and a bit shorter. He wore just a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. His face still as pale as Frisk remembered, and still sported the rose colored blush on his cheeks, a feature that somewhat perplexed Frisk, but was the best indicator that it was him.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked as soon as Chara had himself situated on the bed as well. "Is it just too hot in your room? Are you thinking of something?"

"...Well... kind of..." Chara started before looking at Frisk a bit. "...This... big picnic that we're gonna be doing with our friends... in the park... there... might be other people there... as in... humans, right?"

Frisk was silent for a little bit as the two looked at each other silently. It had been just short of a year, now, since Chara and Frisk's showdown in the old abandoned building, and as well as Chara was doing for the last few months, it was still clear that he still wasn't completely over his hatred, mostly now turned into fear, of humans. Frisk couldn't really hold that against him. As few and far between as they had become now, the nightmares of Chara beating her down in that fight proved that Frisk wasn't completely over it either.

"...Well... there might be, yes." Frisk said with a little nod as she put her hand on her adopted brother's shoulder. "...But don't try to think too much on that, alright? We're going to have a fun time, and we'll get to see all of our friends again. Don't worry about what any of the other people will think, alright?"

Chara looked down for a little bit and gave a nod, knowing that Frisk was probably right. "Good. Now go try to get some sleep. We can't be too sleepy when we get there, you know."

Chara nodded in understanding and got off of the bed, walking towards the door. Happy that she was able to give some reassurance to her brother, Frisk laid back down on her bed, listening for the sound of Chara leaving her room, but didn't hear her door opening just yet.

"...Th... that's not the only thing that's on my mind... about tomorrow." Chara said honestly before clearing his throat a little bit. "...You ever have one of those feelings where... you just feel like something bad is going to happen...? That you should stay as far away from something or somewhere as possible, even if you can't explain why?"

"...I... can't really say I have... why? Do you think we shouldn't go to the picnic?"

"Well... no, I don't mean to say that... I don't really know... I just have this feeling in my heart that something bad is going to happen tomorrow... I feel like..."

Frisk listened through the pause, waiting for Chara to keep going, now curious as to what was making him so nervous.

"...Never mind. Forget I said anything." Chara said with a little shake of his head. "...I'm probably just scared because of the possibility of meeting other humans there... I'll let you sleep now. Sorry if I woke you up."

Frisk listened silently as her door opened, Chara closing the door quietly behind him. She laid there, pondering about what Chara had just said. Surely nothing bad could happen at such an event... even if they did meet a bad person at any point, surely they would be able to handle the situation...

She decided that it was probably better for her to just get some sleep too, and not think too much about it, just like she told Chara. With a little sigh, she closed her eyes once again, hoping to have no further trouble falling and staying asleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
